This invention relates to an X-ray radiography apparatus and the adjustment method of adjusting position between a X-ray tube and a collimator of an X-ray Computed Tomography (CT) system displaying a tomography images.
To acquire tomography image of each correct slice position of examinee's body in an X-ray radiography apparatus, for example, an X-ray CT system, examinee's body should be positioned precisely before a CT scan starts. Therefore whenever an X-ray tube is replaced and installed newly, a Plane of Rotation (POR), which is a plane formed by rotation of X-rays in a gantry, should be confirmed.
To confirm a plane of rotation, a phantom is placed on a cradle and a radiographic film is installed on the phantom. Then X-rays are irradiated through a collimator from the X-ray tube. After the radiographic film is exposed, the plane of rotation is identified based on the exposure state. Once the plane of rotation is comprehended, the correct slice position is identified by moving at least one of the X-ray tube and the collimator based on the result of the positional relation between the X-ray tube and the collimator. Related techniques hitherto proposed are disclosed for example in JP 2001-346793 A.